This invention relates generally to the removal of graffiti and more specifically to an integrated portable system for the removal of graffiti in remote locations, away from convenient sources of water and electric power. In the preferred embodiment of the system the integrated system is trailer mounted for convenient transport to the site where the graffiti has been applied.
While the invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for removal of graffiti, in its trailer mounted embodiment it more specifically relates to various trailer and system features that cooperate to facilitate operation to remove graffiti in remote, field conditions.
The system includes provision for pressure washing, sandblasting, repainting and other steps in the restoration of large graffiti defaced objects such as buildings and monuments.
Examples of mobile pressure cleaning units are shown in Shaffer U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,213,796 and 4,821,958 which are truck mounted cleaning units which provide only high pressure cleaning and rinsing operations. Similarly Stasz U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,658 is also a truck mounted power washing apparatus while Elmore U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,050 is apparently a cart mounted apparatus for cleaning barns and stables.
None of the existing systems are integrated portable systems suitable for the complete graffiti removal and surface restoration of large surfaces under remote, field conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated portable graffiti removal and surface restoration system for treating surfaces under remote field conditions.
The object above may be attained in a trailer mounted system for graffiti removal and surface restoration where the system comprises a
trailer frame, PA1 a fluid storage tank mounted on the trailer frame and PA1 a plurality of cabinets mounted on the trailer frame, where certain of the cabinets are constructed and arranged for mounting graffiti removal and surface restoration equipment and others of the cabinets are adapted for transporting and powering portable graffiti removal and surface restoration equipment.